


Chihiro and the Ultimate Boy Bulger

by SexTheHex



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Humiliation, Inflation, Other, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Chihiro’s evening relaxation is interrupted by an unwelcome guest with a weird and humiliating trick up her sleeve. Can Chihiro escape Celeste’s nasty plan, or will he be doomed to be fodder to sate her weird fetish?
Kudos: 15





	Chihiro and the Ultimate Boy Bulger

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️WARNING: This story contains Blueberry Inflation! (a niche subkink of inflation) ⚠️
> 
> If you’re not into that, probably don’t read this piece. You’ve been warned!

Relaxing and refreshing in a comfy computer chair was Chihiro’s ideal way to end the day. Finally, he could let all his concerns melt away into a pleasant wave of browsing and tinkering. He simply couldn’t have asked for a better capstone to the day, really!

Except… Oh, well, it smelled fine in here, but he could make it smell far nicer. Nothing soothed his soul quite like a pleasant scent. Now, where was that perfume…

Ah! There it was! That wonderful fragrance was all but a squirt away. Most of his male peers wore stuff like this, but their efforts were usually to woo a girl. Chihiro though? He genuinely loved it! Nothing was quite like that refreshing aroma. With that Chihiro squeezed the bottle and…

Hmm? What… what was going on? Sure that lovely smell of the perfume was still there, but was it always this… watery? Were the droplets always this thick a blue? Chihiro’s hand reached to wipe away all that dewing residue… only to find it’d already disappeared without a trace. Had it evaporated? It didn’t leave residue behind. ...There was no way it’d sunk into his skin or something, right!?

At that moment, Chihiro noticed a sound. A nasally, girly, overly polite and composed laugh coming from around the corner of his room. His eyes darted to the door frame. A familiar face greeted him.

“Another victim at the hands of the unbeatable Celestia Ludenberg. Good to see I can still win games even when the other party has not even begun to play.” She announced.

Celeste? What was that creep doing here? Had she been going through his stuff? Chihiro needed answers!

“Wh-what are you doing here? I’m sorry, did I mess something up earlier?” Chihiro responded, social nervousness reformatting his surprise as an unneeded apology. 

“Do not worry. You have not done anything wrong dear. You’ve acted just as you should, given my luck.” Celeste responded. “I am… unreasonably excited! You sprayed that fragrance on you without hesitation! I will soon be able to have all sorts of fun with you~”

Celeste’s words were punctuated by a sudden growl from Chihiro’s stomach. What? Did he want food? He didn’t feel hungry at all. Actually, he hadn’t eaten for a few hours now, but he was feeling oddly full. 

Realizing how confused her victim must be, Celeste began to explain. “Look, a lady just gets certain urges after a while.”

“Mhmm...” Chihiro nervously nodded, increasingly aware of the bloated feeling in his abdomen. 

“And one particularly strange desire of mine is… I like big guys. Really big guys. Guys as big as spheres all helpless and vulnerable! G-gah, I should not let such base urges get ahold of me but… ehehehe! It’s too good!”

Chihiro’s worry only grew worse as he witnessed Celeste drop her composure before him. His sudden fear took all attention away from his tightening blouse squeezing against his stomach.

“That’s why… Ehehe, that is why I took a gamble and decided to give you some new blueberry perfume today! This stuff is custom built to satiate the pleasures of proper ladies with odd tastes like me. It will cause delicious havoc on your body. It is going to make you so wonderful! Chihiro, now that you sprayed that stuff on your face, you are doomed to be-”

SNAP! A button on Chihiro’s blouse sprung off his garment and off to the sides, pausing the duo’s conversation. Chihiro looked down at the spot where his clothing had lost its grip. His belly caught his eyes, bulging, bigger than he’d ever seen it, all with a deep blue at its center...

“You’re going to be my blueberry boy~” Celeste cooed.

What!? What on earth!? What was a blueberry boy and why was Chihiro’s stomach blue!? This sudden change in anatomy didn’t sync up with any health problems he’d seen in hospital databanks. This was all strange raw user input he couldn’t seem to rationalize! 

“W-w-what do you mean!? What did you do to m-me!? I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” panicked Chihiro.

Celeste could see that perfume in all its glory change her little toy, but somehow Chihiro hadn’t added it all together. She reached for a pocket mirror out of her purse and gave Chihiro a far more thorough glance at his fate than his oddly colored tummy had let on. 

That fateful reflection gave Chihiro a full picture of what was happening. His face was… turning blue! A small blue blush was in the middle of his face and blossoming out farther and farther to consume his pale skin color!

“You’re inflating with juice!” Celeste celebrated. “Just one hit of that little perfume has got your body producing juice like crazy! You’re going to be a big beautiful bulging berry in just a little while!” 

Chihiro couldn’t believe what was happening. “A B-berry!? What is this!? Am I filling with juice? Is that what it is!? What could possibly turn other people into berries? I don’t want to be a big blueberry!” 

That manic grin on Celeste’s face gave Chihrio his answer and then some. This wasn’t just a matter of liking something, this was sexual! What a pervert!

“Oh, but it is quite fun.” Celeste explained. “One time I played a strange wager of strip poker where, instead of stripping, those losing were subjected to a half-insane billionaire’s strange fetish. They were fed a strange drug and puffed up all big like human blueberries. They were helpless, totally at the mercy of my wrath. It was… deliciously empowering. After seeing all my opponents totally blue and bulging, I quickly learned that I, too, share the rich man’s fetish”

Celeste invaded Chihiro’s personal space as she continued, giving his belly a flick with her finger. “I have never been inflated myself. Seeing it happen to losers just made me never want to partake in that. Oh, but goading losers? That is especially what I love. Now I have another big blue loser to play with, ohohohohoho~!”

An uncharacteristic rage started to pump through Chihiro’s veins. Between being duped into this humiliating fate and being used as Celeste’s masturbation fodder, he was mad like never before! He was stirred to answer, ready to get in a physical altercation! His body’s girly frame wasn’t any concern for him right now. He sprung up with a burst of energy, ready to sock this pervert in the jaw and…

“G-gaaah!” Chihiro winced as audible gurgles, loud sloshes of liquid like a full vat of water moving, pieced the air. 

All that fire in his belly was quenched as he stood up and moved, a wave of blueberry juices filling his gut instead. Standing was way, way harder than normal. Throwing a punch? That felt impossible! Chihiro got halfway through swinging his arm back before his body’s movements set his body’s blueberry juices swashing even more violently. It felt like his insides were a big, jiggling water bed. All that energy was gone. Sit. He needed to sit back down and let things settle…

An exhausted Chihiro sat back down in his computer chair, wincing as one last surge of whirling juices danced in his gut. More buttons went flying as he took his seat. His chair itself started to creak and strain, as if just that simple action had added 20 pounds worth of liquid weight onto his body. Was his chair always this small? It felt like he barely fit in this thing at times, but now his thighs were pressed against the seat sides and straining. Chihiro sat back, feeling as full as if he’d stuffed himself at a buffet. He looked back at his tormentor, belly bulging like a pregnant woman, face rapidly flushing full of blue.

“Oohohoho! You are so adorable!” Celeste squealed, totally delighted with her plan. “Did I forget to mention moving around is going to loosen all that juice in you and make it build even faster? My mistake! Keep at it though, boy. I want to watch you ripen~”

“U-urgh…” A weak grunt was all Chihiro could produce. His stomach roared like a bathtub filling, his clothes growing tighter still. Yet still the weirdest part was Chihiro was starting to feel less in peril. This situation was horribly embarrassing but… he almost felt as if he liked it a little? Being this horrible woman’s toy and being in such a humiliating situation sucked, but this feeling of juice gurgling inside him was… oddly pleasant, in a sense. 

“Yet… I am afraid I am not a simple girl. I have seen boys like you get like this plenty of times before.” Celeste wickedly smiled. “I need you big. Even bigger! And I want it faster!”

Celeste got aggressive. She seized that perfume bottle and brought it in close to Chihiro’s face. “More, more! You need even more in your system!”

Chihiro winced as Celeste sprayed that accursed perfume as liberally as a rude department store clerk. Chihiro didn’t get the light spray of the stuff he got last time. This was a ton! Right against his nose it sprayed, enough he could feel droplets of the stuff on his body before the mystery matter osmosed into his system. He couldn’t even wipe away the droplets, they’d absorbed into him too fast!

“Knock it off!” Chihiro yelled. He tried to swat away the perfume and stop this assault on his senses, but it wouldn’t work! His arms felt so full and hard to move… oh no, they were filling with juice too!

Just seconds after that bout of movement, Chihiro felt the full fury of a direct blasting from that tainted perfume. He thought his stomach was gurgling loud as could be before, but no! Now his gut was sloshing brutally! His belly bulged and expanded as if a bubbling cauldron was just under his skin. His gut surged larger and larger, mushrooming in real time before the duo’s eyes! 

And that rogue gut, that out of control juicy factory of a tummy, needed more room to store juices than his midsection could handle. Juice started surging even harder, everywhere! His already plumped up thighs fattened up further, big bulging boy cheeks surging full. His legs, arms, and chest all felt like they were gaining pounds by the second. Huge quantities of liquid were filling him up like a water balloon!

All the while, Celeste watched with total glee. What a show. Nothing beat watching that distressed look on Chihiro’s face dart between his different body parts, still stunned by all his changes. He looked so helpless, so worried… so deliciously bullyable~ And the best part had yet to come still. Chihiro still looked like he could move around. Any moment now, he’d finally start his full descent into the lovely world of full immobile berrydom.

“Help! H-help me you pervert!” Chihiro futilely yelled. 

His chair answered his call. Under the weight of several additional gallons of blueberry juice, his seat collapsed into itself. Such a fall might have been painful for the normal Chihiro of 10 minutes ago, but his ultra cushioned blueberry dump truck ass took the blow without the slightest bit of pain. That huge butt took the shock with stride, with the vibrations causing his juices to churn harder and harder!

From that impact, Chihiro’s silhouette rapidly started to change; from a heavyset boy with impossible thighs and a titanic tummy to the ball shape of a ripe berry. His center of mass started to shift; now mostly in his big butt, still stretching a pair of panties to far beyond their reasonable limit. His feet left the ground as his body adjusted to that new resting position on his giant blue bottom. Chihiro tried hard to get his soles back on the floor, he really did. Yet, all his effort amounted to his feet wiggling in the air. He couldn’t even move his legs anymore; they were completely filled with juice. A look back to his arms and the same were true for them, all four of his limbs now no more than bumps with either feet or hands at their tips!

“I can’t move! Help, I can’t move!” Chihiro wined. He flailed his hands desperately, trying to get ahold of something, anything that could possibly help. Oh, but it was all futile. Chihiro. Was. MASSIVE! The perfume had worked its magic and transformed the boy into the ultimate big, embarrassing blueberry!

“Chihiro, you are beautiful~!” Celeste gawked, hands progressively reaching farther south along her wardrobe. “Oh, this worked flawlessly! I have never felt so alive!”

“Celeste, are you still there?” Chihiro thought he had heard something; it was hard to tell with his soft drink of a stomach making bubbly, gurgly, fizzy noises constantly. “If you’re there, please undo whatever you did to me! I’m sorry!”

How helpless. Celeste got far too excited hearing her berry’s pleas. “My my, Chihiro, have you seen yourself? You really let yourself… GO!” 

With that shout, Celeste slapped the back of Chihiro’s bulging body with a firm palm at full force! And with her impact, the whole boy toy berry before her wiggled and rippled with force…

“Stop it, stop it!” Chihiro bleaded, bubbles in his belly brew whirling around like crazy. “I’m too full! And it’s starting to feel… weird…”

“Weird?” Celeste’s attitude perked up even further at those words. “Weird how, darling?”

The gravity of what he’d just said hit Chihiro. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“You are enjoying this too now, aren’t you!?” An excitedly evil Celeste smiled.

“I-I didn’t mean anything!” begged Chihiro. “I didn’t mea-OOOooohhh…”

Another slap across that enormous berry body front sent Chihiro cooing in delight. Celeste started to laugh. He loved it! He truly loved it!

“Ohohoho! How lovely! I will never forget that delicious look on your face. Such a shameless shape, such a degrading look! Soon, I can even roll you out and show the others what a delicious fate you’ve met!” Celeste cackled, still smacking Chihiro’s berry hide to stir his inner juices into a fit. 

This was all too much for Chihiro. It really did feel amazing! His juices were under such high pressure, things were starting to leak. His former innie, now outie, was starting to dew juices. Both of his nipples were staining the fabric of his broken blouse. And his panties… that big stain in the front of his panties left little to the imagination. He was starting to leak from his shaft too.

Disgraced and dominated, fully berrified by the bitch behind him, Chihiro gave in.

“...Harder.” grumbled Chihiro.

“Hmmm? What was that now?” Celeste responded.

Chihiro was blushing a darker blue. “It… I’m sorry but it feels so…”

“You want to stir your juices harder?” Celeste caught on.

Admitting any of this was a turn on was so hard! “I-I… hey wait a minute!” 

Celeste had taken charge. With a shove, Chihiro’s circular body rolled forward and put that big panty clad butt right before Celeste’s face! She moved in immediately, squeezing as much of those titanic cheeks as she could with each hand, jostling them like toys!

“You like it when I play with your big blueberry butt?” the taunts continued.

“O-oooh….” Chihiro was defeated. He couldn’t defend his pride any longer. He was fizzing up too much to care.

“You like it when I smack around your cheeks, hmm? Does it make you crave something naughty?” 

“It makes me want…” Chihiro gulped, inadvertently tasting his juices as he did.“I-It makes me want release!”

“Juicing. Cumming is called juicing now that you are a big bulked up berry, sweetie. Out your cock, out your nipples, wherever your juice can surge they will erupt!” Celeste yelled.

“I-I need it!” Chihiro begged.

“Beg for it~” She demanded.

“Please juice me!” Chihiro squealed!

“Louder!” Celeste instructed!

“PLEASE juice me!” Chihiro pleaded, desperation at its peak!

“LOUDER! Cum your humiliating juices for me NOW!” she commanded, slapping her blueberry bitch with the smack of a lifetime

“G-GAAAGGOOOOOOHHH~!” Chihiro writhed. “OOOooh… OOOOh, I feel so gooood!” 

The flood gates opened. Chihiro couldn’t control his body! “It’s… it’s coming out! I’m juicing, I’m juiciiiing~!”

That was it! Chihiro could take no more! The rupturing juice factory of a femboy couldn’t contain it any longer! With a magical bliss even deeper than his most satisfying climaxes, Chihiro’s body sprung a leak. That pitter patter from his nipples, belly, and cock all ramped up to a hose-like flow, spraying his big blue payload everywhere! The front of his clothes were soaked in an instant, stained that same blue his body had taken ages ago. He was erupting as hard as he could, delighting in every second of the sweet pleasure of release!

Minutes passed. The flow from Chihiro’s body wouldn’t stop. It was as if his body’s juice production and the rate of which he was expelling things had reached equilibrium. He was a gushing geyser of this stuff, spraying it everywhere with no regard anymore. It felt too heavenly to be embarrassed about essentially ejaculating berry juice everywhere!

All the while, Celeste’s taunts had faded away. The girl was far too enthralled by her fetish coming to life in the best way possible. Her attention was firmly locked on her big blue prize, her hand now stroking her needy clit. Things could not get any better…

That was, until Chihiro felt his position shift slightly.

Expelling so much juice had steadily built up a tiny bit of acceleration backwards, just a little bit every few seconds. Still, just that tiny force from the fluid blaring out of his body was enough to dislodge Chihiro. To the surprise of both, Chihiro started rolling... backwards!

Celeste panicked “Chihiro? Ch-chihiro wait a sec! Don’t-MPPPHH!” 

She didn’t dodge in time. Those titanic ass cheeks she’d been toying and slapping with the whole day just rolled across her face. She was perfectly fine beneath his bottom, the surrounding bits of Chihiro’s big sphere body were supporting most of his wait. She was just trapped beneath that massive boy butt, unable to escape until Chihiro finally moved.

And with that blank look of bliss on his face, Chihiro didn’t seem keen to move any time soon.


End file.
